Wishes
by Emerald Raindrop
Summary: These are my imaginings about various Twilight characters. Total randomness. R&R Ty.
1. JASPER!

_**Me: Hmm… what Twilight related adventure should I go on today?**_

_**Jasper: I don't know…**_

_**Me: Jasper?**_

_**Jasper: Uhuh?**_

_**Me: How did you get in here?**_

_**Jasper: …**_

_***I stare him down***_

_**Jasper: OK! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP WITH THE STARE! IT BUURRNNSS!**_

_**Me: ^^**_

_**Jasper: I flew…**_

_**Me: O.O What?**_

_**Jasper: I flew here. **_

_**Me: You mean on a plane right?**_

_**Jasper: Umm… yes?**_

_**Me: Jasper… you didn't come here on a plane did you?**_

_***Jasper sighs***_

_**Jasper: No…**_

_**Me: So, y-you flew here… by yourself… with no electronic equipment or anything?**_

_**Jasper: Ok, I'll tell you the truth but you can't tell anyone. Kay?**_

_**Me: …**_

_***nods***_

_**Jasper: I… have…**_

_**Me: Spit it out Jasper!**_

_**Jasper: WINGS!**_


	2. EMMETT!

**I want to thank my friend Hayley for the inspiration that comes with this chapter. I asked her for help and she gave me an awesome idea. Thanks Hayley. ^^**

* * *

*me and Emmett sitting outside in the sun*

Emmett: So… seen Edward lately?

Me: No, why?

Emmett: I think he's sort of…

Me: Hot?

Emmett: Evil.

Me: How so?

Emmett: Well… he tried to eat fluffy…

Me: Fluffy?

Emmett: The cat. Even though Jasper did eat Mr. Cuddles… but! In his defence! Mr. Cuddles was a very anti-social fish!

Me: O.o

Emmett: Anyways, I think Edward's evil. Do you agree?

Me: I… don't think so Emmett.

Emmett: But, but, but, but why?

Me: He's just not the sort of guy to be evil…

Emmett: Are you telling me you've never seen him do anything not even a little bit evil?

Me: Well…

**FLASHBACK!!**

Edward: Hey! Get back here! Damn pigeon!

Me: Edward, what are you doing?

Edward: I'm going to kill this pigeon!

Me: Why?

Edward: 'Cause I feel like it, okay? *laughs manically*

*I back away*

**END OF FLASHBACK!!**

Me: Okay Emmett, I see what you mean… I guess Edward is evil.

*just then Edward walks past with a cat in his mouth*

Edward: [voice muffled by cat] Hey guys!

Me: O.O

Emmett: *stands up on table and points at a standerby* I TOLD YOU HE WAS EVIL! **(A/N: Thanks for that Hayley!)**


	3. EDWARD!

_**True story!**_

* * *

_*stares at 'New Moon' poster with Edward (shirtless) on it*_

_Me: Oh my Edward!!_

_*screams*_

_*dies from air deprivation cause I screamed for to long*_

_*Carlisle comes along and bites me*_

**IS A VAMPIRE!**

_*runs to Forks, Washington*_

_*jumps on Edward*_

_Edward: Aahh!!_

_Me: I LOVE YOU!!_

_Edward: Oh...kay?_

_*dances*_

_*Jacob, Seth, Emmett, Carlisle, Embry, Quil, Jasper, Sam and Edward join in my dancing*_

**PAARRTTYY**

_*the werewolves pass out*_

_*me, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper continue with a mini vampire party*_

_Me: Life is awesome._

_Edward: Yup!_

_*Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie walk in and see Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and me dancing*_

_The girls: WHAT THE FUDGE?!_

_The guys: Uh oh..._

_*Bella turns into a badger*_

_Edward: O.o_

_Me: Right... I'll just be off then. _

_*waves*_

_*I run, manically, through the forest*_

_*Edward follows me*_

_Edward: Wait!_

_*I stop and Edward trips over me*_

_*I rawr*_

_Edward: Awwhh! You love me?_

_Me: What the Carlisle? How did you get 'I love you' from me roaring at you?_

_Edward: Rawr means 'I love you' in dinosaur..._

_Me: O.o_

_Edward: Anyways... Want to get married?_

_Me: YEESS!!_

**WEEDDIINNGG**

_Me: Wooooooooooh!_


	4. CARLISLE!

_**Phew! Another one. This is about Carlisle this time. Just to let everyone know, I will be writing one of these about all the guys in the Twilight Saga.**_

_**It has just occurred to be that I have no disclaimer…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *cries***_

* * *

_Me: I can't take it anymore! I'ma gonna' jump! *jumps off cliff*_

_**SPLACK!**_

_Me: Dammit… I didn't die, oh well. Off the Carlisle I go!_

_*runs to the Cullens' house*_

_Me: CARLISLE?!_

_Carlisle: Hey, you don't need to shout by the way. I would have heard you if you whispered._

_Me: Meh, old habits die hard._

_Carlisle: Right, what's wrong?_

_Me: Well, I jumped off a cliff and I didn't die - obviously - so here I am._

_Carlisle: Why were you jumping off a cliff?_

_Me: 'Cause I found out Edward was evil. **(A/N: Ty. Hayley!)**_

_Carlisle: Oh yeah, that._

_Me: Yes, that._

_Carlisle: Right come on lets get you cleaned up._

_*I skip after him*_

_Carlisle: Why are you skipping?_

_Me: O.o why were you looking at me? Huh? Huh? HUH?!_

_Carlisle: I-I-I-I wasn't! I heard you!_

_Me: YOU'RE STALKING ME!!_

_*Carlisle runs away 'cause I scarded him*_

_*I glare in his general direction*_


	5. SETH!

_**Thanks to my friend Hannah who inspired me to write this chapter. It started out as a bebo comment to her. ^^ Enjoy!**_

* * *

_So, I was just sitting in my room. Harmlessly reading Eclipse. When, suddenly, Seth crashes through my window! Right at the part where Jacob tells Bella he loves her! _

_Me: Seth! WTFUDGE ARE YOU DOING HERE?! _

_Seth: Urm... I-I-I-I-I fell... _

_Me: Into my window? *raises eyebrows* _

_Seth: Obviously... _

_Me: Kay. Wanna' read with me? *smiles sweetly* _

_Seth: Dammit that smile... fine... _

_Me: ^^ Yay! _

_*Me and Seth read until I finish Eclipse* _

_Me: Seth? _

_Seth: Yes? _

_Me: Can you do something for me? _

_Seth: Kay. _

_Me: Stare at me for a __really__ long time, alright? _

_Seth: Oh...kay? _

_*Seth stares at me. __very slowly__ imprinting...* _

**IMPRINTATION COMPLETE!!**


	6. ROBERT PATTINSON!

**This is how I will meet Robert Pattinson.**

_[in the airport, going to France on school trip]*Rob walks past me*Me: OH MY GOSH IT'S ROBERT PATTINSON!!*runs at him and jumps on his back*Rob: Wtheck?!*I pull out a stapler and staple my arm to his leg*Me: Muahahahahahaha!! ...well I guess we better get to A&E eh?_

**(My mind - *evil laugh* now I can tell people I went to A&E with Robert Pattinson!!)** Pattinson is only 10 years older than me. So legally - when I'm eighteen - I can marry him.


	7. ARO! AND FELIX!

**(A/N: it just occurred to me that I don't have a disclaimer :O **

**THE HORROR! **

**Kay, here we goes; **

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight - except a few posters, t-shirts, pieces of jewellery, blankets and DVDs :3**

**The lovely Steph Meyer owns all that and stuff… yeah ^^)**

_This particular fic came to me whilst I was sitting in the car, enjoy!_

-sitting cross-legged I the middle of the main hall in Volterra-

*Aro strolls in*

Aro: Whuuuut…?

*I spin around on the spot to face him*

Me: Yeeuuss? :DDD

Aro: *looks around - confused* who the hell let her back in?

*I grin manically*

Aro: *sighs* -muttering- why must I deal with these crazed fan girls? FEELLIIXX!

*Felix skips into the room in a veryyy girly fashion*

Felix: *sighs heavily and over exuberantly* UGH! Arroo! Dahlink! Why are you always soooo stressed ouuuuu-tah?

Aro: -.-

Felix: -serious face- Aro, babes, you REALLY need a mani-pedi or at least a massage :D 3

Aro: *pinches bride of nose* I just want you to get rid of THAT!

*points at me, I wave at Felix - smiling massively*

Felix: DANIE! DAHHLINK! How long has it been? Months? YEARS? Goshness! I've misses you! How is Seth? How is EVERYONE? Oh what a lovely surprise! :'D

**During all of this Aro has: shot himself, drank bleach, broken three saws on his wrists and punched a hole through the door with his head :3**

*I wave goodbye and cartwheel out the nearest window*


	8. SAM! JACOB! QUIL! CARLISLE!

**(A/N: once again - a disclaimer to make up for the fact that I only have one over 7 chapters :L failfailfailfail! ** **anyhoo!:**

**I, Danie Millar, do not own Twilight. If I did I'd be filthy rich and wouldn't be using a crappy wee laptop, sitting on the floor in my room, listening to Frank Turner. But, hey! I'm happy enough ^^)**

-Sam, Jacob, Quil and I are at the top of a cliff-

*running around in circles, giggling manically*

Jacob: oh god, not again…

Sam: she do this a lot?

Jacob: frequently. Very frequently.

*Quil joins me*

Sam: Quil wtf?

*Quil stops*

Quil: sorry Sam… it's just looked so fun.

*Carlisle arrives just in time to see me run off the cliff*

Carlisle: again?

*everyone nods*

Carlisle: *sigh* I bet, when she comes back up she'll accuse me of stalking her again…

Sam: ?

Jacob: Just wait…

*I scale the cliff, hop up and attack Quil*

Carlisle: … well that was unexpected…

Me: *just noticing Carlisle* AHH! HIM! *pulls off his arm*

Carlisle: -sad face-

Sam: well that just wasn't nice at all *frowns at me*

Me: *looks at shoes* -mumbling- sorry Sam… sorry Carlisle…

Sam: what? *puts hands on hips*

Me: *looks up* sorry Sam. Sorry Carlisle.

Carlisle: Thankyou. Now, can I have my arm back?

Me: *noms arm, runs to Seattle*

Quil: pwned.


End file.
